What if?
by BoldBlondeandBeautiful
Summary: MUAHAHA series of oneshots/twoshots that take one thing that happened in Chronicles or Legends... And totally change it. Which throws everything out of orbit. Ex: What if Raistlin was rescued from the abyss? HM? -DISCONTINUED-


**Instead of being stuck in the abyss, Raistlin gets pulled out by Caramon. Enjoy.**

**_A light in the darkness._**

* * *

><p>Raistlin could feel the Dark Queen's sharp talons sinking into his flesh. He felt himself fading... Had Caramon shut the portal? He didn't know. He couldn't see, his vision had gone dark. He couldn't hold on any longer, he let the soothing darkness wash over him.<p>

But suddenly, a bright and stabbing light, making him cringe and whimper slightly. "That's enough!" An unexpected voice roared. He had the faint sensation of movement, and he could have sworn he felt strong arms lifting him, encircling him protectively and gently. He _knew_ he was moving after that, because it was much too fast. He gasped in pain and his head tossed. The movement immediately stopped, and then restarted at a slower pace.

"Why are you going so slow?" A new voice called.

"It was hurting him!" The more familiar of the voices said softly, seeming anguished.

"Well both of you will die if you don't hurry!" Came the frustrated reply.

He heard someone take a deep breath. "Sorry about this Raist." He heard the gentle whisper.

And then the fast pace resumed. He couldn't help it, he protested as he had at first, not comprehending what was going on. He just knew that he was in a ridiculous amount of pain. He managed to focus his vision briefly, and saw Caramon. Of course, who else would be helping him? Now if Caramon could just slow down...

"Caramon... please. It hurts." he whispered. He wasn't sure if Caramon could hear him, until he replied softly.

"We're almost out of here Raist. You just need to hold on for another minute, then we can get someone to take care of you, alright?"

He didn't reply, focusing his remaining energy on clinging to life.

* * *

><p>Caramon couldn't help glancing at his brother in anguish. He had to be in unbearable pain. There were places at which his organs could be seen, long gashes in his flesh. Caramon was doing his best to save him, but he wasn't sure his twin would survive another few minutes. His heartrate was too fast, he moaned and tossed his head continuously. The words he had managed to choke out echoed in the big man's head.<em> 'Caramon... please. It hurts.'<em> As if Raistlin was reaching out to his brother to end his suffering.

Caramon was torn from his thoughts by their arrival at the portal. He ran through without hesitating. He laid the frail, broken body of his brother down on a chair gently. Raistlin began to cough, twisting with the spasms, and definitely causing himself more pain. Caramon couldn't help it, he acted by instinct, hushing his brother gently, holding on to him. The spasm passed, but Raistlin's face was ashen and he barely breathed. His head lolled limply, and Caramon realized that he had most likely lost consciousness. He stood and turned to face Dalamar and Tanis. "He needs a cleric. He's inches from death and I don't know what I can do for him."

"I don't know that anyone would be willing to..." Tanis's voice trailed off. Caramon gave a strangled sob and nodded.

"I-I have to do something then, I can't just sit here and watch him suffer like this." Caramon stated simply. His attention went to his brother as another horrible coughing spasm shook him. He suppressed another sob.

"Well since I'm here anyway, why don't I handle this?" Said a voice behind him. He turned to see Paladine himself.

Caramon took a deep breath. "If you would-" he was cut off by a soft murmur from Raistlin.

"Why?" He asked, his voice a barely audible rasp. He looked confused, but he was certainly aware of what was happening, and there was a suspicious edge to his voice.

Caramon blinked. "Raist, please. You can ask questions later, you need help immediately." There was deep concern on his face, coupled with anguish.

Raistlin shook his head, reaching out to grip Caramon's wrist. "I need to know." He said simply. Caramon bit his lip.

"Well, let's recap. Takhisis would have taken over the world if you hadn't helped to defeat her. And you attempted to sacrifice yourself to save the lives of your brother and one of my clerics. I think that warrants a bit of help." Paladine said with a smile. He walked over and laid his hand on Raistlin's head. The wounds vanished. Raistlin relaxed at once, his breath coming easier and the pain leaving his face. He closed his eyes, falling asleep.

"There. He'll be asleep for a few hours at least." Paladine said, still smiling.

Caramon nodded. "Thank you." He said simply.

* * *

><p>Raistlin woke in darkness, out of a nightmare. He immediately sat straight up with a cry. And then his body was twisted by coughing, and he clutched at his chest.<p>

He felt an arm around his shoulders, encircling him protectively. A gentle voice, warm with concern, whispered. "It's alright, Raist. You're safe. Don't be scared." Raistlin relaxed slightly, leaning against his brother weakly. He continued to cough, unable to breathe. It frightened him. He looked at Caramon, tried to ask him for help. Caramon's face was full of fear as well. "I-I'll boil some water." He said, turning away. Raistlin lay on the bed limply, trying to get a bit of air into his burning lungs. It seemed an eternity before he felt Caramon helping him sit up, lifting a steaming mug to his blood-stained lips.

He swallowed, and immediately his cough eased. He closed his eyes, exhausted. He was faintly aware of a soft murmuring sound, and then he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Caramon just looked at his brother, seeming pained and frightened even in his sleep. He sighed softly. <em>This is what happens when you challenge the Dark Queen, I suppose. There have to be consequences. <em>As Raistlin cried out in his sleep though, Caramon couldn't help thinking, _But does he really deserve this? _And the only answer that came to him was 'No'.

* * *

><p>Caramon heard the bell at the bottom of the tower that signalled the fact that someone had gotten through the shoikan grove. He cast a quick glance at his sleeping -still sleeping!- brother and stepped out onto the landing...<p>

Only to be confronted by an impatient Crysania.

"Hello Caramon, I need to speak to your brother." Crysania said coldly.

Caramon didn't bother trying to figure out how she knew who he was. "I'm afraid that isn't an option, Lady Crysania." He said softly.

She clenched her fists. "I don't care if he doesn't wish to speak to me, I need to speak to him." She said through gritted teeth.

"Crysania, it really isn't an option. He's resting. Would you compromise his health rather than postpone whatever important conversation you _need_ to have with him?" His voice was quiet, but they both heard the barely kept in check anger. Crysania frowned.

"What's wrong that he's taking over two weeks to recover?" She asked.

He sighed. "Hm. You were unconscious, so believe me or not as you choose. I met up with him in the abyss, planning to kill him, keep him from destroying the world. But I found you first. It was either save you or stop him." He sighed. "I made that decision, but not easily. I had to stop him. But he decided to change my decision." He looked her in the eye, though he knew it didn't mean much if she couldn't see. "He was going to sacrifice himself. He told me to go through the portal with you and his staff, and close it behind us. He would distract the Dark Queen." He bit his lip. "He nearly died. The dark queen was seconds away from killing him when Paladine appeared. I got him out of there, and Paladine healed him... But he's been sleeping -for the most part- since."

"For the most part?" She questioned.

He almost sobbed. "H-he's woken up a few times, screaming from the nightmares. And then he starts coughing, and in a few minutes he falls back asleep. He hasn't eaten anything, and the only thing he's drank is his potion, to cure his cough enough to let him rest. He's been in a lot of pain. And I won't have you waking him up either, alright?" He looked at her for confirmation, But a weak cry from inside his brother's room spared her from answering. Caramon grimaced. "Told you." he mumbled as he went back through the door.

* * *

><p>Crysania heard Caramon's rumbling voice from in the room. "Hush, Raist. It's alright. It was just a dream. Calm down." And she heard Raistlin's dry, wracking cough, worse than she had ever known it to be.<p>

Far worse.

She heard the coughing continue for maybe two minutes, and then it calmed and she heard wheezing, shallow breaths. She heard an agonized murmur that she knew wasn't Caramon.

"Please... It hurts. It hurts so much..." She could almost picture what was going on. Raistlin, leaning heavily against Caramon, eyes open and looking up at his twin. Caramon, arms around his frail brother, head bowed and eyes closed, tears trickling down his face. Her idea was confirmed by another murmur. "Caramon... Please don't cry. Please." The coughing started again. She pictured Caramon nodding hurriedly as he replied.

"Sure Raist. It'll all be fine. You'll see. I'll take care of you until you're okay. Well, if not okay then at least normal. Alright? You'll be safe. I'm here." She didn't know how to picture Raistlin reacting to this statement. She settled on a sad smile -as one would give a small child- when his soft murmur penetrated the silence again.

"Of course, Caramon. You always take care of me." She knew Caramon wasn't fooled when she heard a choking sob.

* * *

><p><strong>:DDDD I'm soooooooo evil for leaving off this insanely long chapter at this point. Review if you want to know whether Raistlin recovers or not! Only I know for now!<strong>


End file.
